Faded Hope
by Rwana-Lai Xishu
Summary: The battle on Geonosis with a different twist... how will this affect Anakin's destiny? ObiWan is willing to do anything to save his apprentice... anything...
1. Chapter 1: Battle on Geonosis

**Title:** Faded Hope  
**Author:** Rwana-Lai Xishu  
**Rating:**T (16+)  
**Category: **Angst – Tragedy – Action/Adventure  
**Resume: **First battle between Dooku and Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin. I've brought a little twist and this will shape Anakin's destiny.  
**Spoiler: **Episode 2 – Attack of the Clones  
**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to George Lucas.  
**Note:** This use to be called _"New Hope"_ and was only 7 chapters long and the chapters were really short. It was the very first fic about Star Wars I had ever done. After many demands to make the chapters longer, I decided to rewrite it and rename it also. So here you go, I completely new story based on my first story.  
**Dedication:** I've changed my dedication. I would like to dedicate this one to my friends back home; Marie-Jo (Meuh! I miss you Nicole!)- Steph (in a clear pitched voice Fck off! Lol! Miss you and Sponge Bob's nose!) – Shawn (What can I say… your mother!)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you've killed today Dooku." Anakin Skywalker said as he and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly approached the Sith Lord, their blue and green Lightsabers ready for any attack. _

"_We'll take him together. You go in slowly and… " Obi-Wan whispered to his Padawan._

"_I'm taking him now!" Anakin sprung to attack._

"_No Anakin, no! No!" Obi-Wan yelled as Count Dooku attacked his Padawan with Force lightning, throwing Anakin against the wall. Obi-Wan raised his Lightsaber._

"_As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now… back down." Dooku sent lightning towards Obi-Wan but the Jedi was able to block it with his Lightsaber. _

"_I don't think so." Dooku ignited his red Lightsaber and Obi-Wan approached. Their weapons clashed. Neither having the advantage but Dooku was easily able to block every attack Obi-Wan made._

"_Master Kenobi you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku said as he blocked another attack from Obi-Wan, whose breathing was becoming heavier. "Surly you can do better!" _

_The battle continued on when finally their Lightsabers were pressed one against the other, and Dooku overpowered Obi-Wan. Taking the advantage, Dooku slashed at the Jedi's left arm and leg, nearly taking them off. Obi-Wan yelped in pain and fell to the ground, his Lightsaber rolling a few feet away. The evil Lord raised his weapon, ready to give the final blow but suddenly Anakin rose and blocked the attack._

"_Brave of you boy, but I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson." Dooku smirked._

"_I'm a slow learner." Obi-Wan used the strength he had left to grasp his Lightsaber with the Force and toss it towards Anakin._

"_Anakin!" Anakin grabbed his master's weapon and fought Count Dooku with two Lightsabers._

It was obvious that Anakin was more powerful then Dooku had expected and he was starting to worry he wouldn't be able to win this battle. He tried to take a shot at Anakin's head but the young Padawan was quicker. He blew off Dooku's Lightsaber and the severed weapon fell to the ground. Dooku backed into the wall behind him as Anakin slowly approached him.

"You are under arrest Count Dooku." Anakin pointed his saber at the Sith before him. Dooku smiled much to Anakin's surprise.

"Not yet." Before he could react, Anakin was sent flying against the wall for a second time thanks to Dooku's Force push. Thinking the young Padawan was no longer able to fight back, Dooku approached a semi-conscious Obi-Wan and started using his Force choke on him. "You will no longer come into my business Kenobi. I'm going to enjoy this…" Again with the Force, he threw Obi-Wan against a pile of scrap metal. Grabbing the blue Lightsaber from the ground he approached the Jedi Knight. But before he could do any more harm to Obi-Wan, Anakin stood up and threw the green Lightsaber towards Dooku using the Force. The Lightsaber severed Dooku's head. Anakin exhaled as he watched the limp body slump to the ground. He ran towards his master.

"Master are you all right?" Anakin asked as he kneeled beside Obi-Wan. When Anakin placed his hand down on the ground for leverage, he touched something warm. He lifted his hand and saw it was covered with blood. "Master?" Anakin saw then a piece of scrap metal was stabbed into Obi-Wan's back and was coming out through his left shoulder. "No, Master! Please don't give up on me!" Yoda walked in slowly followed soon by Padmé and a small troop of Clones.

"Ani?" Padmé yelled.

"I'm over here! Obi-Wan needs help, he's wounded really bad!" Padmé ran over to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What should we do?" he asked Padmé.

"Don't remove that." She said, pointing at the piece of scrap metal. "If you do he'll bleed out before we make it back to Coruscant. I'll contact the Healers to meet us at the landing platform." Using the Com-Link, Padmé contacted the Jedi Healers on Coruscant.

* * *

During the trip back to Coruscant Anakin stayed by his master's side, begging the Force to spare him. Obi-Wan was given an oxygen mask to help his ragged breathing but he still hadn't woken up. Thankfully they were now preparing to land and Healers were waiting for them. After coming out of surgery, Obi-Wan was placed in a room to recover thought he still hadn't regained consciousness. Anakin and Padmé sat silently in Obi-Wan's room waiting for the Jedi Knight to open his eyes, but Anakin was beginning to get restless.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? What's wrong with him?" Padmé held Anakin's hand.

"He needs to rest." She kissed Anakin softly. "Trust him Ani, he'll find his way back to us." Anakin smiled and kissed Padmé, deeper then she had.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder and soon they both fell under the spell of the night.

* * *

Back on Geonosis, the separatist Viceroy Nute Gunray had been captured by the Clones and told the Jedi everything he knew about the Sith Lord Darth Sidious… even his true identity. With this new information, the Jedi, lead by Master Mace Windu, headed towards the Senate to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. To their surprise, he was nowhere to be found.

"Too late we are." Master Yoda said as he walked into the darkened office.

"You mean to say he has left the planet?" Windu looked down at the Head Master. "Why haven't we sensed this?"

"The Dark Side clouds everything…" was the simple answer he got from Yoda.

* * *

**_The first chapter of all... hope you like my new version of my old fic "New Hope"._**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Revealed

**CHAPTER 2**

Anakin looked towards the window and saw the sun was starting to rise. Padmé was gone. She left a note saying that she had some work to do but she would stop by later in the day. Anakin got up and checked on Obi-Wan. He was breathing smoothly and looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. After making sure Obi-Wan was all right, Anakin sat back down in the chair near the bed.

"Good morning Anakin." Anakin turned around in his chair and saw Mace Windu standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Master Windu." The Jedi Master walked in the room and sat in the empty chair.

"I wanted to know how Master Kenobi is doing." Anakin sat up straighter and kept his eyes on his sleeping master.

"The surgery went well, but he still hasn't regained consciousness yet." His eyes trailed down to the floor and he stared into space.

"He'll be all right Anakin." Anakin lifted his head to look at Master Windu. "Master Obi-Wan is a fighter." He smiled at the young Padawan and was glad to see Anakin return him a soft smile with a nod.

"I know… but I still worry about him, Master Windu." Mace breathed in.

"I know you care deeply about your master Anakin, we worry about him too. But we know that everything happens for a reason and we shouldn't try to fight our destiny." He paused before continuing. "If your master was to die from the fight he wouldn't be holding on like this. It's not his time and he knows it." Anakin shuddered at the thought of Obi-Wan dying. Mace Windu closed his eyes momentarily. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"What's wrong master?" Anakin sensed the tension in the air.

"I didn't only come here to check on Master Kenobi. I needed to tell you that we've discovered the true identity of Darth Sidious." Anakin sat in disbelief and his eyes widened. He thought that they lost all hope to find the Sith when Count Dooku died.

"How?" He asked.

"We were able to capture Viceroy Nute Gunray and he told us everything we needed to know." Anakin waited for Mace to continue but nothing came.

"Well… who is it?" Master Windu looked directly at Anakin.

"It's Senator Palpatine." Shocked, Anakin slowly stood up and walked towards the window. A long uncomfortable silence passed before Anakin spoke.

"I trusted him… it can't be Palpatine…" He lowered his head, trying to push away what Master Windu had told him but he couldn't. A voice inside his mind told him Palpatine was a liar, a murderer and… a Sith. Anger started rising and he closed his hands into tight fists.

"Clear your mind, young Padawan. I sense the anger growing in you." Anakin turned his head to look at Mace. "Don't let your emotions control you… that's what Master Obi-Wan would tell you." Mace Windu was right. This time he wouldn't let his feelings cloud his judgment. Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force before continuing.

"Have you arrested him yet?" he asked calmly.

"No, when we arrived at the Senate he was already gone. He must have sensed us coming for him. We are conducting an extensive search around the galaxy." Anakin turned fully towards Master Windu.

"I want to help." But Mace shook his head.

"You should stay with your Master until he's fully recovered. If we haven't found Darth Sidious by then, you will join the search by Master Kenobi's side." Anakin slowly nodded. Mace placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

That night, Anakin didn't sleep very well. He kept dreaming of the battle and of his master's blood on his hands. In his dream he wasn't fighting Dooku but Palpatine. He saw Palpatine throw Obi-Wan against the pile of scrap metal while letting out an evil laugh. He saw himself running towards Obi-Wan and Palpatine run off in a speeder. Before he could get Obi-Wan to the Jedi Healers, he died in his arms. Anakin awoke and it took him a few moments to figure out exactly where he was. The sun was starting to peek through the curtains. He looked over at his sleeping master. Slowly and silently, he pulled the chair closer to the bed. Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand in his and sighed deeply. 

"_You need to wake up master… please…"_ He whispered in Obi-Wan's mind. A single tear fell from Anakin's green eyes.

* * *

Anakin had left for about an hour to go eat and came back to find Padmé sitting in one of the chairs. 

"Did you wait long?" Anakin asked while giving her a kiss.

"No, I just got here." She somehow seemed distracted and Anakin quickly picked it up.

"What's wrong?" Padmé looked straight at Anakin and took a deep breath.

"I… I've been nominated to take Palpatine's place as Supreme Chancellor." Anakin smiled and sat beside her.

"Well that's great news!" she returned his smile.

"I has afraid of what you might think. I know you're not a huge fan of politics."

"With what I found out about Palpatine can you blame me? You're the only politician I trust now." Padmé lowered her head.

"I've heard… I'm really sorry Anakin, I know you were friends."

"I won't let anger and fear control my life and my actions anymore. They almost killed my master." Padmé gave Anakin a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't charged on Dooku filled with rage, Obi-Wan and I would have taken him on together and he wouldn't be wounded like this." Anakin sighed, his eyes filling with tears. Padmé took his hand.

"Ani, it's not your fault." She kissed him softly.

* * *

_**Padmé and Anakin aren't married in this story, With Obi-Wan's wounds it kinda got delayed. Just thought I'd answer that since I've been asked that question a few times.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Healing Times

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Anakin…"_ Anakin awoke suddenly hearing his master's faint voice calling him in his mind. The room was in darkness except for the hall light shinning in through the door. _"Anakin…"_

"Master?" Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan's bed. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open. "Master you're awake!" Obi-Wan looked towards his Padawan and gave him a weak smile. "How are you feeling master?" Obi-Wan pulled off his oxygen mask.

"Terrible…" He whispered. Obi-Wan tried to sit up but flinched in pain.

"Don't move around too much master." Anakin fixed his master's pillow so he would be more comfortable. "A piece of scrap metal went through your chest." Anakin gestured at the bandages on Obi-Wan's left shoulder. "You were lucky it didn't punctured you lung."

"You call that lucky?" Obi-Wan smirked. "I don't believe in luck my young Padawan, you know that." Anakin smiled.

"Call it whatever you want, but I still think you're lucky. The gashes on your arm and leg are healing good, but they're going to be sore for a few days."

"What about this one?" Obi-Wan touched his left shoulder with his right arm.

"It's going to heal fine, but it's going to be a month before you can return to the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan sighed.

"A month?" Obi-Wan sighed again. "When can I get out of here?" Anakin sat down.

"I'm not sure…" Obi-Wan noticed something was troubling his Padawan.

"What's on your mind my young Padawan?" Anakin lowered his head.

"I killed Dooku Master…" Obi-Wan looked at his troubled Padawan. "But he was going to kill you so I threw my Lightsaber…" 

"Anakin, you did what you thought was best." Anakin stayed silent. He didn't look anywhere near his master.

"When I went to check on you…" he paused as if remembering was painful. "Master there was blood on the floor…" he pressed his hand against his temple. "I was afraid to lose you master… I thought I did…" Obi-Wan was touched. They loved each other like father and son but never spoke those words. They didn't have to; they knew it and they felt it. Obi-Wan would die for Anakin. And he knew Anakin would do the same for him.

* * *

A few more days had gone by and Obi-Wan was back home. Though he had to stay in bed, he was glad to be out of the healers ward. Anakin dreamt the same dream the night before but many things had changed this time. This time they were on Tatooine instead of a hanger on Geonosis. There was now four Jedi fighting Darth Sidious, including Anakin and Obi-Wan. Though he couldn't see their faces, Anakin recognized Aayla Secura, the beautiful cerulean blue Twi'lek. As in his previous dream, Obi-Wan died. But his death was much different in this one. He wasn't thrown against a pile of scrap metal. A red Lightsaber stabbed him through his chest. Palpatine's Lightsaber. Anakin awoke, drenched with sweat and caught the scream in his throat.

* * *

"Good Morning Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan smiled. Padmé walked in Obi-Wan's room, holding a small vase with bright orange flowers. "I thought since you'll be stuck in your room for a few more weeks, might as well make it more cheerful." She placed the flowers on the small table near the window.

"Thank you Padmé, it's very nice of you." Anakin walked in and leaned against the door.

"I never thought I'd see flowers in Obi-Wan's room." The young Jedi smirked.

"At least I have flowers." Obi-Wan replied with a grin. He arched his eyebrow at Anakin and they both smiled.

"Well, it seems like my flowers are already lifting the mood in here. Unfortunately I can't stay, I have to go back." She paused. "I came to tell you that… I was elected Supreme Chancellor." Anakin's eyes widened.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Anakin hugged Padmé, lifting her from the ground. Padmé laughed with Anakin.

"Congratulations Chancellor… umm… Is it Naberrie or Amidala?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"From now on it's Supreme Chancellor Naberrie." Padmé bowed gracefully. "Well, I have to leave. Take care of yourself Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry Padmé, I'll watch over him."

"That's what I'm worried about." Obi-Wan laughed and Padmé left.

* * *

The search for Darth Sidious hadn't recovered anything. The Dark Side clouded the visions of the Jedi. In the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda was meditating as Mace Windu walked in.

"Are we sure he is still alive?" Asked Mace Windu.

"Hardly sense him we can, but alive he is." Yoda sighed. "More powerful Darth Sidious has become."

"He wasn't on Geonosis or Tatooine like we sensed." Windu sat down beside Yoda.

"Felt us coming he did. Surprise him we must." Master Yoda paused. "Something else I sense." Master Windu looked at the small Jedi Master.

"What is it Master Yoda?" Yoda opened his eyes and looked at his former Youngling.

"Pain and fear I sense… Troubled young Skywalker is."


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Glass

**CHAPTER 4**

"_Palpatine you are under arrest for conspiracy against the Jedi Order and the Republic." Said Master Windu._

"_You fools! You are no match for a Sith!" Darth Sidious ignited his crimson-red Lightsaber and approached the four Jedi before him._

"_That's what you think!" Hissed Anakin. Obi-Wan turned towards Yoda._

"_Do we attack him all at once master?"_

"_No, take him now you and Master Windu must. Come in the battle later, Skywalker and I will." Obi-Wan and Mace Windu nodded their agreement. The two Jedi approached Darth Sidious with their blue and purple Lightsabers._

_Darth Sidious was very powerful; he easily deflected their attacks and eventually threw Master Windu against a rail, knocking him out. He turned around quickly and sent Force lightning towards both Yoda and Anakin, tossing them against the wall behind them but not knocking them out. Before Obi-Wan could react, Darth Sidious shoved his Lightsaber directly into the Jedi's chest.__

* * *

_

"Nooooooo!" Anakin woke up screaming. He heard and sensed Obi-Wan get up and head for his Padawan's room.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan appeared in the door, holding onto the frame for support. "Are you alright?" He sat beside his Padawan on the bed.

"I… I'm all right… just a dream." Anakin was breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Anakin's master looked upon his Padawan with concern. "That was some dream, you're shaking." Anakin looked at his trembling hands.

"I'm sure master. I'll be fine now." Anakin started to get up. "I'm sorry I made you get out of bed. I'll help you back to your room."

"No it's fine. I made it here, I can surely make it back okay." Obi-Wan smiled. He messed up Anakin's hair and headed back to his room. Anakin was left alone in the darkened room. Anakin started wondering if these dreams were not a premonition of some sort. The last time he had dreams like this, they were about his mother. He started fearing the worst and wondered if he should tell his master.

* * *

"We never should have trusted the Viceroy, now we have to remain in hiding and we lost the Clones!" General Grievous paced the room while coughing and wheezing.

"I am as enraged as you are General; I lost Skywalker's trust." Sidious' eyes flamed.

"Why is that so important to our plan to rid the galaxy of the Jedi?" Grievous looked over at the Sith Lord standing a few feet away.

"Should I remind you that Skywalker is the Chosen One, General? It will be much harder to turn Anakin to the Dark Side now that my true identity has been revealed."

"Not to mention he is always with Obi-Wan Kenobi, trying to approach him will be much to risky." Sidious looked at Grievous.

"He has become very close to Obi-Wan…" The Dark Lord laughed evilly and exited the room, leaving General Grievous alone.

* * *

A week had passed and in just two more weeks, Obi-Wan would be back at the Jedi temple training to regain the strength he lost due to his injuries. Anakin's dreams kept coming back every night and desperately tried to push them away with no success. Everything was slowly coming back to normal at their commons. That morning, Obi-Wan was up and had made breakfast for both of them.

"You really should be staying in bed, master." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Anakin, I'm not doing anything to strain by injuries. I don't run around on my leg and I don't lift anything heavy." Anakin shook his head and smiled. "Besides… if I spend another day in that room I'll go insane." Obi-Wan lifted his head at his Padawan.

"All right then, but don't over do it." Anakin said as he took his plate towards the sink. Just as he turned around, the living room window shattered and laser blasters shot around the room. When they finally stopped, Obi-Wan got up from the floor. Shattered glass from the window was everywhere. It looked like their apartment was hit with a blaster bomb.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan searched the room with his eyes. "Anakin!"

"Yeah… I'm alive." Anakin got up from behind the counter holding his right arm. "But I'm not doing so good." Blood was dripping through his fingers.

"You've been shot. Come, let's get you to the healers." Obi-Wan headed towards his Padawan.

"Master, what's that on the floor?" Anakin pointed to a round black object on the living room floor among the debris.

"It's a message." Obi-Wan picked up the mysterious message and place it on what was left of the island in the kitchen.

"Play it." Obi-Wan pushed the small red button on the top and a video recording appeared. "Palpatine!" The Jedi saw a bluish transmission of Darth Sidious glowing on the counter.

"_Greetings Master Kenobi. I get it you've received my wake up call."_ Sidious laughed. _"And I assume young Skywalker is with you. If you are both still alive, bring this message to the Jedi Counsel."_ He paused. _"You have killed my best apprentice Skywalker."_

"He almost killed my master!" Anakin growled.

"He can't hear you Anakin, it's pre-recorded." Anakin started pacing the room.

"_My message to the Jedi Counsel is this. I created a Droid Army. When I give the order, they will march into the Temple and kill the Jedi until none is left."_ Obi-Wan and Anakin turned towards each other. _"I am ready to reconsider though. I will contact you again soon."_ The transmission ended. Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the transmission before leading his Padawan towards the healers.

* * *

_**Yeah! Grievous is in my story... I just love that creepy guy, expecially the way he coughs and stuff. When we went to see Star Wars 3 in theaters, Cel-Edhowi Art'k asked me... "Do droids cough?" and I was like um... don't think so. Anyway we found out why Grievous coughs and I won't spill it to those who haven't seen the movie... it's pretty cool!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**CHAPTER 5**

The weeks passed and Obi-Wan had returned to the Temple. Darth Sidious hadn't contacted the Jedi again and their visions were getting more and more clouded. The gash from the laser blaster had healed well and Anakin's arm was as good as new. The search for Palpatine had intensified since his treats on the Counsel, but they weren't able to come up with any leads. Obi-Wan found his apprentice sitting at the fountain in the gardens.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Anakin rose his head to look at his master then lowered it down again.

"Just thinking." Obi-Wan sat beside Anakin.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked. Anakin sat up straight and gazed at the water trickling slowly from the fountain. He took a deep breath before talking.

"I've been having dreams again."

"About your mother?" Obi-Wan was hesitant to ask. Anakin was still sensitive about the subject. He remembered Anakin telling him all about it when he had returned back home from the Healers. Anakin sat with him and poured his heart out and that moment had straitened their bond. He was frustrated with Anakin for killing an entire village of Tuskan Raiders but didn't say anything. Anakin pleaded for forgiveness from Obi-Wan for the things he did. Obi-Wan told him he didn't need forgiveness but understanding and care. Anakin smiled and Obi-Wan felt the weight of guilt lift from his Padawan's soul.

"No…" Anakin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Anakin, what's wrong? What are your dreams about?" The older Jedi sensed fear in Anakin.

"They're about you, master." Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "I keep seeing Palpa…" He started differently. "I keep seeing Sidious."

"What happens?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing pretty much where Anakin was going with this.

"We're there with two other Jedi and we fight him but… but he's too strong and he…" Anakin paused and looked at his master. "He kills you master." Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, dream pass with time you now that."

"Those dreams about my mother didn't pass and they weren't dreams they were visions. The ones I'm having now feel the same." Anakin lowered his head. "Why do I have visions only in my dreams?"

"When people sleep they are more relaxed, maybe it's easier for your mind to concentrate." Obi-Wan answered.

"Maybe, but I wish I could have visions like the other Jedi, I hardly sleep anymore." Anakin looked back at his master.

"I've noticed." Obi-Wan bit his lip. "Anakin?"

"Yes master?" Obi-Wan smiled at his Padawan.

"The last few months have been hard for you. I hadn't expected to see you to push forward the way you did. I'm very proud of you Anakin." Anakin smiled back at Obi-Wan.

"Thank you master."

"Anakin I don't think there is anything left for me to teach you." Obi-Wan lowered his head for a moment before looking back at the young man sitting next to him. "I believe you're ready to pass the trials." Anakin's eyes widened.

"You really think so master?" Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin stood up, followed by Obi-Wan. "Thank you master! I won't fail you I promise!" With that, he hugged his master. Surprised by Anakin's sudden burst of affection, Obi-Wan stayed stunned for a moment before hugging back. He could hear Anakin laughing and it made him smile.

* * *

With the trials approaching, Anakin forced himself to sleep at night. To his surprised, the dreams stopped and he was able to catch up with his lack of sleep. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to have sleepless nights. Though he trusted Anakin to do well at the trials, he couldn't help being stressed for him. The thought of Anakin failing was too much for him to handle so he tried meditating to calm his mind. Obi-Wan lied in his bed, eyes closed, trying to meditate but his thoughts shifted to visions he had been having for the last month.

They were hazy but he could see Anakin, looking slightly older, kneeling before Darth Sidious and calling him _'Master'_. No matter how he tried to shift his thoughts back to peaceful nothingness, he kept seeing evil Sith eyes enflame Anakin's green ones. The fear of Anakin falling to the Dark Side was always present in Obi-Wan mind, since the day he took him as a Padawan. But he never had visions or dreams about it. He had a terrible feeling that this was one thing he wouldn't be able to alter but vowed to do everything in his power to stop it anyway.

Obi-Wan waited outside the Temple chambers for Anakin. He had just finished passing the trials and was now with the Counsel. They were going to tell him if he passed or not. Obi-Wan walked back and forth in front of the tall twin doors, running his fingers in his hair. It was now a half-hour since Anakin disappeared inside the Chambers and Obi-Wan was becoming restless. Just as he was about to sit down, the doors opened and Anakin walked out.

"How did it go?" Obi-Wan headed towards Anakin. Anakin bit his lip and Obi-Wan started fearing the worst. "Anakin?"

"I… I didn't pass." Obi-Wan stayed stunned.

"What?" But Anakin couldn't hold back his smile anymore.

"I'm kidding master. I passed, I really passed!" Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and pulled him into a hug like Anakin did.

"Don't play with me like that, I almost had a heart attack!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Just before he could congratulate his former Padawan, they saw Kit Fisto approach them.

"We've received a message from Sidious." The Jedi headed inside the Chambers and the message was played.

"_I will be attacking the Temple soon along with the Senate and I will be take over the galaxy. I hope you are prepared."_ Sidious sneered._ "Oh and Skywalker, how are your dreams these days? Congratulations on your becoming a Knight."_ Anakin stayed speechless and the transmission ended. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan who stayed calm but he could sense a slight panic in his former master. All the reunited Jedi looked at one another, waiting for Master Yoda to speak. He raised his head after a long silence and simply said,

"Begun the Clone War has."

* * *

**_So now Anakin and Obi-Wan are Knights. Obi-Wan isn't a Master yet and he won't be for a while... that is if I go with my first version of this story and kill him first... what do you think I should do? A lot of people wondered if Anakin slips into the dark side after my first version of "Faded Hope" and don't worry... my story will go furter then the tragic moment... that is IF I do the tragic moment... hmmm... still kinda "iffy" on that. HELP!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Patience

**CHAPTER 6**

Due to Palpatine's treachery to the Republic, The Clone Army didn't follow his path and stayed with the Jedi. But since the battle on Geonosis, they weren't as many Clones and Jedi left. Thankfully a new order of Clones arrived to help in this new threat. Days passed and the wait was becoming intolerable. Many Clones and even some new prototype droids protected the Temple while the Jedi prepared their battle techniques. It was now impossible to sense an approach from the Sith; their vision was clouded more then before. They waited. Sidious could attack Coruscant or even another planet assigned to the Republic. The Jedi and the Senate kept an eye on their systems, making sure they were safe.

Anakin was now a Jedi Knight and could take on a Padawan if he wished. Cutting off his Padawan braid was like starting a new life.

"I guess I won't be able to pull on that anymore to get your attention." Obi-Wan smiled while leaning against the entrance to Anakin's room. They decided to keep sharing an apartment. At least until Anakin took a Padawan and Obi-Wan would have to move out, leaving the commons to Anakin.

"I guess you won't." Anakin smiled back but soon his smile faded.

"You fear the war?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't you?" Anakin walked towards the balcony and watched the Coruscant traffic. Obi-Wan followed. "Everything is uncertain and many of us will die…" Obi-Wan knew where this was going.

"Anakin, Sidious use to be very close to you and could have easily sensed if you were having dreams. It doesn't mean I'm going to die. Visions from the future can be changed." But it wasn't enough to comfort Anakin. He gave Obi-Wan a weak smile before leaving the commons. Obi-Wan sighed and followed the young Jedi; Chancellor Naberrie was giving a speech at the Senate.

* * *

"…The threat of war is among us and we can no longer escape it. I ask your help in bringing down Darth Sidious and together, we will keep peace in the galaxy." Padmé finished her speech and was acclaimed by every Senator and Representative of the Republic Senate. She breathed in and stepped down. The many systems accepted to lend their armies to the Jedi and help them stop Sidious. The most impressive army was the Wookies'. Strong and resilient, they never backed down from any fight. They were the best allies the Jedi had and were also good friends.

Anakin waited for Padmé after her speech, Obi-Wan just smiled and let him be alone with her. He was well aware of Anakin's love for Padmé and knew it went against the Jedi Code, but he never interfered. He only gave Anakin advice and not to let his personal feelings get in the way of his duty. There were only tree people that Anakin ever trusted. Anakin only had Obi-Wan and Padmé left after Palpatine's treason and decided to cherish those two people and protect them no matter what.

"Padmé!" Anakin spotted Padmé and she walked towards him. "You did great." He hugged her and they lingered there for a moment. Obi-Wan stole a glance from where he stood before leaving and couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you…" She whispered in his ear. Anakin brought her into the shadows where no one could see them and pulled her into a deep kiss. They hadn't seen each other since Padmé was elected. They both had become preoccupied with their duties. This would be their only stolen moment before the war and they wanted it to last. After their kiss, they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you…" Anakin breathed against her lips. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

* * *

Another morning rose on Coruscant and yet no sign of Sidious' army. Tortured time passed by and some started questioning the attack the Jedi feared. No other transmissions had been sent to the Order or the Republic for that matter. Sidious seemed to have slipped away into the galaxy. Obi-Wan was asked to take on a new Padawan but refused due to the incoming war. Anakin was sent to Alderaan for a small, simple mission concerning local security and returned the same day he left.

Obi-Wan was starting to feel the distance growing between Anakin and himself. Though their bond was as strong as ever, they rarely saw each other, even if they still had shared commons. After returning from Alderaan, Anakin and Obi-Wan got to finally spend some time together. They mostly talked about things that happened on missions. Especially the many times Anakin had saved his master's life but of course, Obi-Wan refused to admit that one time he fell into a nest of Gandarks.

"You fell into the nest and I saved you, Anakin." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Obi-Wan sighed deeply and smiled. "And I'm the princess of Alderaan." Someone knocked at the door.

"Will you get the door, your Majesty?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin while Anakin lightly punched him in the arm.

"Oh you are so funny, Obi-Wan." Anakin sneered sarcastically. He stood up and opened the door. It was Luminara. "Good evening, Luminara. Can we help you?" Anakin bowed. Obi-Wan stood from the kitchen table and bowed also.

"Good evening Anakin. Obi-Wan." She lowered her head in a bow and smiled. "Master Kenobi, I was sent here to tell you your presence is demanded at the Counsel Chambers." Anakin turned towards his former master.

"Tell them I'm on my way." Luminara nodded and left the commons. Anakin closed the door and watched Obi-Wan putting on his brown Jedi robe.

"I wonder what they want." Obi-Wan looked over at his roommate.

"I wonder also… they would usually send for both you and I." He paused and stood silently for a moment, trying to guess why the Counsel asked for him. "Well, might as well not make them wait." Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan left, the end of his cloak sliding against the floor.

* * *

Anakin sat at the island in the kitchen, waiting for Obi-Wan to return. It had been more then an hour and he was starting to get impatient. Anakin scanned the room. Droids had repaired their bombed apartment and everything was back in its original place. Nothing was left to remind him of the sudden attack that had caught them both off guard. It was starting to get late and Anakin couldn't help but worry. He knew the Counsel wasn't very fond of Anakin, they never wanted him to be trained. He was extremely grateful that Obi-Wan insisted on the matter and even threatened to go behind the Counsel's back.

The door finally opened and Obi-Wan walked into the room. Anakin got up from the chair he had slumped in and walked towards the older Jedi.

"Well? What did they want?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Anakin." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Anakin waited for more information, staring at Obi-Wan.

"Well? Tell me." Obi-Wan took a drink from his glass.

"All right, all right, patience Anakin." Anakin dropped his arms at his side, resting his hands on his hips.

"You know I have none." Obi-Wan laughed slightly at this remark.

"Oh that's true." Obi-Wan finished his glass and headed for the living room. Anakin followed like a puppy, hanging on Obi-Wan's words. "There was only Masters Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi at the Temple to see me." Anakin narrowed his eyes, puzzled.

"Really? That's strange." Anakin sat next to his friend and kept running small scenarios in his head. "So are you finally going to tell me what they wanted?"

"They wanted promote me to Master." The words slipped out casually, as if it wasn't such a big deal. Anakin stayed speechless for a few seconds.

"Wow! You must be honoured, that's quite a pro…"

"I refused." Now Anakin was truly speechless. His former master refused the highest title to be given to a Jedi. Something was off; he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and still had a smile on his face. "Why did you refuse? I thought that's what you wanted, what you trained for all your life."

"I don't think I'm ready to take on that responsibility. It is a lot of work and I would like to take on another Padawan." Anakin nodded. "Besides I'm 36, I still have time in front of me." Obi-Wan stood from the couch. "It's late Anakin, we need to rest in case…"

"I know." Anakin stood from the couch and followed Obi-Wan. They each turned towards their own private commons. Before entering his room, Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin.

"Anakin…" Anakin looked towards the light blue eyes searing his own. "Please don't worry about the past or the future… concentrate on the present. Life is much sweeter that way." With a smile Obi-Wan closed his door, leaving Anakin alone in the hallway.

* * *

**_I'm still wondering if I should kill off Obi-Wan... hmmm... everyone tells me not to... but it's so tempting... hehe... I'm evil :P_**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Knight

**CHAPTER 7**

The sun hadn't risen yet when an alarm went off in every room in the Temple. The Jedi awoke and quickly dressed. They all made their way in the main hall where the Masters awaited. Once everyone was gathered, Master Yoda spoke.

"A group of battle droids have landed in the capital, not far from Coco Town." Obi-Wan shuddered.

"_Dex…" _He thought. Most of his friends lived in the underworld, especially Coco Town. Obi-Wan shifted his thoughts quickly noticing Anakin had taken in on his worry.

"They haven't attacked the region and seem to waiting for an order." Mace Windu continued the briefing. "All our allies have been notified and are heading for Coruscant to help us protect the Temple. Unless the droids start attacking locals, we will not leave the Temple for any reason. I repeat, for any reason." Obi-Wan sighed in his mind. The droids hadn't attacked anyone yet, at least he knew Dex was safe… for now."

"Even if they take hostages it could be a way to make us leave the security of these walls." Ki-Adi-Mundi continued. "We will wait for help from the Clones before doing anything and I advise you all the stay grouped. Do not venture in the temple alone and always have a Com-Link handy."

"May the Force be with you all." Master Yoda closed the briefing, leaning heavily on his walking stick. Everyone knew and could sense Master Yoda's worry for them. At one time Master Yoda, except for Anakin, had trained each and every one of them.

Usually, a Youngling loses his bond with his first master after a year or so, but Obi-Wan kept close. Yoda had raised him, had brought him in his care when no one wanted him and believed in him when no one else did. The bond never faded even after Qui-Gon arrived in Obi-Wan's life. Obi-Wan had let himself become attached with the people close to him knowing it was forbidden. Obi-Wan looked at each Jedi carefully. He feared this would be the last time he would see most of them ever again.

"Commander Cody." Obi-Wan looked at a group of battle droids marching towards the Temple. The Commander and Obi-Wan were in the Counsel's meeting chambers where they had a clear view of the upcoming menace.

"Yes, General?"

"Get your troops and circle the area and take a small group of Wookies with you." The Clone bowed before Obi-Wan and headed outside the room. Obi-Wan never looked away from the window when he spoke. He stood silently as he watched the droids getting closer. His dreams about Anakin had resurfaced and were becoming harder to push from his mind.

"_General Kenobi… Come in Obi-Wan…"_ A static voice resounded in the Com-Link.

"Go ahead Commander Skywalker." Obi-Wan waited for a report on the situation in Coco Town.

"_The droids have left Coco Town… No sign of Darth Sidious… the locals have been evacuated…"_ Anakin spoke.

"Has anyone been injured?" The General held his breath.

"_Negati… the droi… landed here… left for… Temple…"_ The transmission flickered slightly.

"All right, Commander. Make sure that…" Suddenly a cold chill went through Obi-Wan. He had a terrible feeling that Anakin was no longer safe. "Anakin! Get out of there now!" He yelled in the Com-Link.

"_What? General, I don't sense… wait… wait…"_ Obi-Wan heard the distinctive buzz of a Lightsaber against another and the transmission died.

"Anakin! Anakin!" Quickly Obi-Wan ran out the Chambers and towards the main entrance. "Commander Cody!" The Clone turned towards the panicked voice of his General.

"What is it General?"

"Get a transport, Commander Skywalker and his troops are in danger over in Coco Town." Cody didn't ask for anything else and lead the Jedi to a couple one-man fighters. Along with two other Clones, they flew to where the transmission was sent.

The place was deserted. They landed their ships and started scouting the empty streets. At first everything seemed to be clear, until the bodies of a few Clones came into their view. Obi-Wan forced himself to stay calm and not run further down the street. Commander Cody checked to see if there were any survivors but none were found. Soon they arrived a few feet away from Dex's Dinner, and Obi-Wan spotted Anakin's Com-Link on the ground.

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan picked up the Com-Link and noticed there was some blood on the ground. "Anakin…" He raised his head and tried to sense Anakin's location. Nothing… He could sense that Anakin was still alive but everything was hazy.

"General…" Cody approached Obi-Wan. He turned to the Commander. "We found this." He handed a transmission to Obi-Wan. Reluctantly, he pushed the red button.

"_Well General Kenobi, it seems you weren't able to protect your apprentice… the same way you couldn't protect your master."_ Obi-Wan breathed in deeply and tightened his grasp on the small round transmission. _"You will never see Skywalker alive again… unless…"_ Sidious paused and smiled horribly. _"I will free Anakin at one condition… that you come to me alone and I do mean alone. If you disobey these orders… Anakin will be executed."_ The bluish figure of the Sith disappeared. Anger and fear started pulsing into Obi-Wan. Sidious had captured Anakin and was holding his life at ransom, in exchange of his own. Obi-Wan had vowed long ago that he would protect his brother even if it meant dying on the process.


	8. Chapter 8: Loyalty

**CHAPTER 8**

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Master Windu walked closer to Obi-Wan. "I thought he was under your orders."

"He was, Master. I sent him and a group of Clones to check on Coco Town and evacuate the locals." Mace Windu paced the room before stopping and staring coldly at the Jedi Knight.

"You sent him to Coco Town knowing that that is where the droids had landed, knowing that there could still be more droids waiting for Jedi to arrive and ambush them?" Obi-Wan lowered his head briefly. "I am truly disappointed in you Obi-Wan. You not only risked the life of another Jedi but you sent eight Clones to their death."

"I thought he would be all right." Obi-Wan tried to stay calm and collected.

"Your actions and lack of logic has placed your former Padawan in mortal danger!" Those words stabbed at Obi-Wan, ripping through everything in his being. "Have you any leads on this, General?"

"A transmission from Sidious. He insist that I make my way alone to these co-ordinates or Commander Skywalker will be executed." Mace scoffed and looked down at the ground before looking back at the Jedi Knight before him.

"That is out of the question, General. We will figure out another way to rescue Skywalker and in the mean time…" Master Windu glared at Obi-Wan. "Pray the Force that Anakin won't suffer from your errors."

"Master Kenobi's fault this was not." Master Yoda entered the Chambers. Both Mace and Obi-Wan turned towards the Head Master. "Find Skywalker quickly we must… falling to the Dark Side I fear he could." Before leaving the room, Mace Windu stepped closer to Obi-Wan until they were only inches apart. He stared into the hurt blue eyes and whispered.

"If Anakin dies… his death will be on you." With no other word or glance, he left the room and called for a group of Clones to start searching the area for Anakin. Obi-Wan stood silently and glanced over at Master Yoda.

"I'm sorry I failed, master." Yoda closed his eyes.

"Blame you I do not. Worry not for your former Padawan, train him well you did." Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at the Jedi Master who had instructed him during his childhood.

* * *

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes darkened with rage that he tried to push down.

"You will stay inside the Temple, you are removed from your General duties until we say so." Mace repeated.

"While my troops head into battle? That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"We will decide what's a good idea or not." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi answered back sharply. "Now wait in the main hall, we will decide what to do about Skywalker. In the meantime, you are not to leave the Temple. If you disobey our orders you will suffer the consequences."

"Which will be?" The sarcastic tone Obi-Wan took wasn't very appreciated by Mace Windu.

"You disobey and we will remove your Jedi title." Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, hoping to see him disagreed with what the other Masters had decided.

"Wait outside." Yoda gestured the door. Obi-Wan bowed only to Yoda and quickly turned to leave but not before sending a cold glare towards Master Windu.

Enraged with the Counsel's decision to remove him from duty, Obi-Wan paced inside the main hall, waiting for an answer about the matter at hand. He waited and waited, anxiety twisting inside him as time passed. He couldn't sense if Anakin was in pain no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't zero in on a location either but guessed that he was on Bespin; the location he was told to meet Sidious.

He had waited long enough and could no longer control the growing fear in his heart. He loved being a Jedi but he would not risk Anakin's life for a simple title. Though Obi-Wan knew this could be that last thing he ever did for Anakin, dead or alive, he darted out the Temple. He grabbed a Jedi Starfighter, throwing Mace's orders in the wind.

"We're heading for Bespin, R2." Jedi answered to the little droids questioning beeps.

"Left Master Obi-Wan has." Mace stood and headed at the door, not believing what Master Yoda had sensed. He swung open the doors and saw that the Knight was no longer waiting in the hallway. He swore under his breath and ran outside. He only had time to see a red Starfighter speed away from the Temple.

"He's gone too far this time." Master Yoda had followed Mace outside.

"Risking his life for a fellow Jedi he is. Thought him this I have." Yoda could only smile at his former Younglings actions.

"He truly does have Master Jinn's defiance in him." Mace shook his head.

"Help us with this, Qui-Gon will." Windu turned to look at his Head Master. "Know the truth about his former master, Obi-Wan must."

"Is that wise, Master? Obi-Wan didn't take Qui-Gon's death very well." Yoda looked up at Windu.

"It must be done or lose Skywalker, Obi-Wan will."

* * *

Anakin awoke in a dark and dusty room. His back ached from lying down on a cold floor for so long and his head throbbed from a blow he had received earlier. It took him a while before his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. The last thing he could remember was talking on the Com-Link with Obi-Wan and sensing a slight disturbance in the Force. Anakin looked around him and saw he was in some sort of cage made of red-coloured electric bars.

"Glad to see you're awake." A low, raspy voice echoed in the room. Anakin finally noticed the dark figure standing a few feet away from his prison.

"Sidious…" Anakin stood up and slowly approached the limit of the cage, making sure he didn't touch the electric bars.

"My boy, I wanted to tell you of my alliance with the Sith myself. I wish you hadn't learned it the way you did."

"What would it have changed? You're evil and you used me to further your own agenda." Sidious walked closer to Anakin.

"Anakin, I saw a great future for you with the Sith. I saw you bring peace in the Galaxy."

"You lie… I would never join you." Anakin hissed.

"And who would you join? Obi-Wan?" The Sith started laughing, an evil laugh that sent chills down Anakin's back. "You naïve boy… You have been here for hours and not a sign of your former master, even if he had the co-ordinates to your location." He paused for a moment. "Makes you wonder where his loyalties stand."

"Obi-Wan is loyal to the Jedi Order, he…"

"He would what, Anakin? Listen to their orders instead of coming here to save you? Would you choose the Order over your master, Anakin? Would you risk everything to save him?" Anakin looked away. "That's what I thought… you are loyal to Obi-Wan but is he truly loyal to you?"

"He'll get me out of here, I trust him." Sidious shook his head.

"You trusted me once, have I ever lied to you except for this? About me being a Sith?"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it." Anakin turned fully away from Sidious.

"All right… then think about this. If Master Obi-Wan truly had a bond with you, he would be able to sense your location and would find you with hardly any effort." With nothing else he left those words turn into Anakin's mind. Anakin closed his eyes.

"_Obi-Wan… where are you?"_ He whispered to Obi-Wan's mind. Anakin prayed the Force that Obi-Wan heard him.


	9. Chapter 9: Voyage to Bespin

**CHAPTER 9**

"We're approaching Bespin, R2." Obi-Wan looked down upon the cloudy planet. "Set the controls for manual." The droid beeped and Obi-Wan flew the Starfighter towards the outskirts. "That seems like a good place, R2." With a nice thick fog surrounding the ship's emplacement, it was almost certain that their presence was unknown. The Jedi jumped out of his transport and tried to locate his former Padawan. _"Anakin… can you here me?"_ He whispered in his mind, hoping Anakin would sense him. After a few moments, still nothing.

A fear started growing within him, a fear that Anakin was no longer alive. Obi-Wan pushed away those terrible thoughts quickly. He would not believe Anakin was dead, he would have sensed it. Their bond would have broke and he would have felt it without a doubt. But something was wrong, something elusive but very present in the Jedi's mind. He tried to muse on it but could not come to a conclusion. He walked further away from the ship, making sure R2 stayed put. Slowly he walked, eyes closed, trying desperately to sense Anakin's life force.

* * *

Mace paced the Counsel's Chambers, lines of worry starting to show on his features. Obi-Wan should have reached Bespin by now and still no word of the fellow Jedi. The Clones had taken down the small droid army that had approached the Temple much too easily. Mace started wondering if this Temple attack wasn't a diversion for a much greater threat. He was no longer wondering, something inside him stirred; the Force spoke to him. It told him that something much greater was playing out and it had to be stopped. Not questioning the feeling inside him, Master Windu left to find Yoda. The Jedi Head Master was sitting alone in the Temple gardens and turned towards Windu when he sensed him approaching.

"Troubled you are, Master Windu."

"I've sensed something, Master. A disturbance in the Force." Windu sat beside Yoda.

"Umm… sensed it too I have."

"What does it mean?" Yoda stayed silence for a moment, his eyes closed, like he was trying to tap into what he had sensed earlier.

"In grave danger, our young Knights are." Mace caught his breath momentarily. "Find them immediately, me must."

* * *

"_Where are you, Anakin?"_ Again Obi-Wan attempted to breach Anakin's mind but with no result. Suddenly a thought came to mind, a horrible one. What if Anakin didn't want to be found? What if he had fallen to the Dark Side"No… I would have sensed that also." Obi-Wan said out loud. But Anakin should have been able to sense Obi-Wan if they were on the same planet; he would hear his former master in his mind. Then the realisation of what was going on hit Obi-Wan. Anakin wasn't on Bespin. The terror grew instantly in the Master Jedi, as he understood Sidious' plan. He deliberately threw Obi-Wan off the trail so he could turn Anakin to the Dark Side. Cursing loudly, Obi-Wan ran back to the ship.

"Hurry R2, we're going back to Coruscant!" Obi-Wan was about to jump inside of the Starfighter when he sensed something. Slowly he turned towards where the disturbance was coming from. Amidst the fog, he could see three droid destroyers rolling his way.

Not wanting the droids to harm the ship or R2, Obi-Wan ran off in another direction. He was followed closely and actually thought he would be able to lose them in the tick fog, but he stopped in his tracks. A tall rocky formation stood before him, making it impossible to escape his attackers. Trapped, he ignited his Lightsaber as the droids stood and activated their shields. Obi-Wan blocked their firing until one shot hit him square in the shoulder. No pain went through him but he suddenly felt very dizzy. Obi-Wan fell slowly to his knees and he realised the guns were set for stun. Obviously Sidious wanted to separate he and Anakin, probably to mess with Anakin's mind but Obi-Wan could not think any further about the matter. He dropped on the cold rocky soil and everything fell into darkness.

* * *

Anakin sat silently in the corner of his prison. He meditated to keep his mind and body relaxed but found it harder to do so as time passed. Suddenly, a sharp pain resounded through him and lingered at his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he immediately placed a hand to where the pain has appeared. Then there was nothing. It was so brief that he through he had imagined the whole thing but anxiety took over his thoughts. Something had happened to Obi-Wan. He could hardly sense his former Master anymore but he had a feeling something besides that was terribly wrong.

"Still waiting for your Master, Anakin?" Sidious had silently entered the room. Anakin glared at him and stood up furiously.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" Sidious sneered and shook his head.

"You honestly think Master Kenobi is going to save you? Why, he should have been here by now."

"Exactly! He'd never leave me to here unless something's happened to him. Where is he?" Anakin shouted.

"My dear boy…"

"Quiet! I've sensed him, I know you've made sure he wouldn't find me!" Sidious' face fell very serious, almost angry. He didn't know how Anakin could sense Obi-Wan through the tickness of the Dark Side. Seeing his first plan was starting to fail, a second one started rooting in the evil Sith's mind. Silently, Sidious turned away and walked out of the room. "Sidious, what have you done to Obi-Wan? Sidious! Sidious!"

* * *

**_Oooh... what's gonna happen? Hehe... well I hope you like this story so far! Thanks for the reviews and keep writing everyone!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Fallen Jedi

**CHAPTER 10**

There was a throbbing pain against Obi-Wan's temple, causing him to bring up his hand against it. He groaned and turned slowly on his stomach. His shoulder still felt numb and he tried to recollect his thoughts on what had happened. His eyes opened but his sight was blurry. He noticed nevertheless, that he has in a dungeon of some sort. Instinctively, Obi-Wan reached for his Lightsaber to find that it had been taken from him. Not surprised, he pushed himself up from the dusty ground. Finally sitting up, he remembered back to when he landed on Bespin and the droids that had attacked him. The thoughts came rushing back and he immediately tried to sense Anakin.

"_Anakin? Can you hear me Anakin?"_

"You're attempts at sensing Skywalker are useless." Obi-Wan lifted his head. He saw what appeared to be a human at first, but as the shadows lifted from the darkened figure, the Jedi saw that it looked more like a gruesome droid. He could now hear the clanking of it walking closer. "I've been waiting for you to awake."

"Where is he?" The droid didn't answer; instead it coughed. _"Droids don't cough…"_ Obi-Wan said to himself. As the wretched being came closer Obi-Wan could see very clearly that the so-called 'droid' actually had eyes. Human eyes. "Who are you?"

"A general just like you." He wheezed. "I am General Grievous."

"You work with Sidious, don't you?" Obi-Wan stood from the ground and walked closer.

"Enough with questions, you can ask those to Lord Sidious when he arrives." Grievous started walking towards the door of the dungeon.

"Where's Commander Skywalker?"

"Like I've said before, ask Sidious. All I can say is he will be put out of his misery soon." The General left, locking the dungeon door behind him. Obi-Wan stood silently, still staring towards where Grievous was standing.

* * *

Ships containing armies from different systems, along with Jedi, were getting ready to leave for Bespin. Master Yoda sat in silence next to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Just before they breached the Coruscant territory, a voice resounded softly into the master's mind.

"_Master Yoda? Master Yoda?"_

"_Hear you I can, Anakin."_ The old master's voice became a great comfort to the young Jedi.

"_I can hear you also, Master. Can you sense my location?"_ Yoda smiled.

"_Yes. Glad to hear and sense you I am."_

"_Master Yoda, where is Master Obi-Wan?"_ Yoda frowned.

"_Left for Bespin to find you… never returned he has."_

"_What do you mean he's never returned? You can't sense him?"_

"_Barely sense you I can. But no, sense your former master I cannot."_ There was a period of silence in which Yoda thought he had lost contact with Anakin, but finally he spoke.

"_I'm on Bespin?"_

"_No… sense you much further then that I can. In the Outer Rim you are.I believe Obi-Wan was tricked into where you could be found. Heading for Bespin to help him, we are. I will send a troop to help you also."_

"_Thank you master…"_

"_Patience Anakin, reunited with Master Kenobi soon you will be."_ Yoda had sensed a small pang of worry in Anakin. There was no answer; he could no longer hear Skywalker.

* * *

Sidious slowly opened the dungeon door. Immediately Obi-Wan stood, his eyes blazing furiously at the evil Sith. He could easily sense the Jedi's anger towards him and it made him smile.

"The legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi, locked away in my dungeon."

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Not on this planet." He scoffed. "Master Kenobi, I never would have thought you of all people would have fallen right into my trap. Though I do admit I knew you would brave all danger to save the boy you raised. It was obvious since the first year of Anakin's training that you became close… too close."

"What does that mean?"

"Now, now. A Jedi doesn't let his anger take control." Sidious chuckled. "You know also that attachment is forbidden in the Jedi Code. It causes one to become distracted and not focus on one's duty." Sidious paced the room slowly; looking down on the floor and glancing a few times back at Obi-Wan. "You have such power, Obi-Wan. If only you knew how to take advantage of your gift."

"What are you talking about?"

"You foresaw something concerning Anakin, am I mistaken?" Obi-Wan didn't answer. "You saw him claim me as his master."

"How… how did you know…"

"Sith powers grow far beyond the narrow view of the Jedi, Obi-Wan." He stopped his pacing and turned to fully face the Jedi Knight. "You've seen something else haven't you? Something you fear everyday of your life." Obi-Wan broke the stare, looking blankly at the wall behind Sidious. "You saw yourself, desperately trying to keep your apprentice alive." Tears had welled up into the blue eyes of the Jedi. He tried to push them down but it was no use. His vision started pulsing before his very eyes as Sidious spoke. "You're both fighting and Anakin is shot by a laser blaster that you weren't able to block."

"Stop…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"He's lying on the ground, dying and begging for you to help him, that's he's afraid… but it's no use."

"Please stop…"

"You're praying the Force to spare him, to give you the power to heal him but it goes against the Code… death should be embraced as a way to become one with the Force… but you can't let go of him."

"Stop." Obi-Wan voice grew louder as did his anger.

"He's dying and there's nothing you can do. You feared that Anakin would fall to the Dark Side and thought it was a vision… it wasn't a vision Obi-Wan… just a Master's concern for his apprentice, for his Padawan's growing arrogance." The tears that Obi-Wan tried to hold back started falling down his cheeks. "But this vision is true and you won't be able to change it. That's why no one can see his future… because he dies so young…"

"STOP IT!" Obi-Wan yelled. Sidious looked at Obi-Wan but the Jedi didn't look anywhere near the Sith Lord. "He can be sav…" Obi-Wan looked down at the ground, pressing a hand against his temple.

"How?" Sidious stopped Obi-Wan words. "No Jedi will be able to save Anakin and you know it!" Sidious paused and said silently. "Only Sith hold that power…" Obi-Wan raised his head.

"What?"

"Open your mind, Obi-Wan." Sidious walked closer, taking a hold of the Jedi's shoulders, knowing it was a risk to take. "I do care for Anakin's safety, I'm not the Sith you think I am." Obi-Wan pushed him away but didn't move back.

"You're lying…"

"The Jedi are keeping you in the shadows of the powers you can have, of the good you can do in this universe." Obi-Wan shook his head. "We can change the opinions about the Sith, keep the peace in this war-filled world."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Help me bring back peace in this galaxy, right the wrongs that have been made." Sidious breathed in. "And I'll train you. Together, with our combined powers, we can save Anakin." Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded and kneeled before Sidious, bowing his head.

"Y-yes… Master…"

* * *

**_That's one hell of a twist from the first version huh? Enjoy people! I'm evil.. I turned Obi-Wan to the Dark Side... picture Obi-Wan with those funky Sith eyes... can u say sexy? Tell me what u think about my new twist!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Invading the OuterRim

**CHAPTER 11  
**

It was barely moments later that the ship containing the many armies landed on Bespin. They had scanned the cloudy surface to find Obi-Wan's ship and thankfully, it was still there. R2 had hidden in a crevice nearby and beeped in relief to see Master Yoda and other Jedi exiting the spacecraft. It was then and there that Yoda leaned heavily against his walking stick, more lines of worry appearing on his features. He knew at that moment, that Obi-Wan was falling into darkness. Something he unfortunately knew would happen.

Of all the Jedi in the Order, Obi-Wan had shown control and discipline at a very young age. He took his vows of loyalty towards the Jedi ever most seriously and confided in his Head Master with every problem or worry he had. The one thing that Obi-Wan failed at, was not to become attached to the people around him. The highest risk factor of falling to the Dark Side was to let personal feelings blind a person's judgement. This was something Obi-Wan could not control. The day Qui-Gon was killed, Obi-Wan had hovered towards the Dark Side and fought Darth Maul in utter rage and anguish. That simple gesture could have cost him his life if it wasn't for a voice that whispered to him. That voice was Yoda's, telling him to calm his assaulted mind and fight like a true Jedi. Again, Obi-Wan was surrounded by the light of the Force. He killed the man that had murdered his master and slowly, carried the body of Qui-Gon back to the ship.

It wasn't the last time Yoda had to step in and save his former Youngling. After that first brush with evil, Obi-Wan had walked dangerously near the edge every time something happened to Anakin. The fear of losing someone close to him again was a feeling he could not live again. It was in battles and moments of panic that Yoda noticed how dark Obi-Wan's eyes would become. And since the lost of Master Jinn, Yoda feared the day Obi-Wan would take that step too far and fall. He feared that if those bright eyes darkened into flames of evil, there would be no way to guide back the fallen Jedi.

As Master Yoda stood silently, he knew that day had arrived. Praying the Force there was still hope for Obi-Wan, the Master Jedi lead the troops towards where he had felt the disturbance.

* * *

Anakin waited patiently to sense the approach of Jedi troops and tried to meditate on the things that had happened in the last few days. Then he sensed it. Something dark froze the blood in his veins and made his snap his eyes open. Immediately standing up, Anakin felt panic rising in his mind. He couldn't sense Obi-Wan. There was absolutely nothing; something was blocking or had broken their bond. He desperately tried to sense his master's life force but his mind stayed blank. A thought slipped into his subconscious, a thought that maybe Obi-Wan had died.

"_No… it can't be… I won't believe that."_ Anakin tried to convince himself. A sudden explosion tore him from his thoughts. Anakin saw smoke slowly creeping from under the door and hear the distinctive sound of laser pistols being fired. Then the door was kicked down and Anakin recognised Commander Cody.

"Commander Skywalker are you alright?" Cody pressed a button near the door and punched in a few numbers and the force field surrounding Anakin shut off.

"I'm alright. Did you receive any news on General Kenobi?"

"Not yet Commander, Master Yoda and his troops are invading Bespin as we speak." Anakin took the laser pistol and Lightsaber that were handed to him.

"Get me to him."

"I can't do that Commander, first I need to bring you to Coruscant and get permission from Master Windu." Anakin breathed in.

"Alright, but let's hurry." The Clone Commander nodded and led Anakin out of the room.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Anakin rushed immediately to the Temple to see Master Windu, but whom he saw standing next to him caught him by surprise.

"Master Yoda?" The Head Master looked up at the young Jedi Knight. "What are you doing here? Did you find Master Obi-Wan?" He saw Mace sigh from the corner of his eye.

"Anakin… please sit down." Anakin started fearing the worst, that the feeling he sensed before he was rescued may be true.

"What's going on?" Anakin sat next to Master Yoda and looked back and forth at the Jedi Masters.

"Find Master Kenobi we did not." Master Yoda looked deeply into Anakin's eyes.

"What? Where is he?" His heart rate started rising and so did the panic in his mind.

"When Master Yoda got there, Sidious had already left and Master Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found." Anakin rose from his seat.

"Can't you sense him? You sensed me right?" Anakin turned towards Master Yoda, desperate for an answer.

"Sense him no more, I can't."

"Anakin…" Master Windu got up and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "No one can sense him… we fear that he may…"

"No!" Anakin pushed away. "I know he's still alive, we need to keep looking for him." Master Yoda sighed deeply.

"Dead, Master Kenobi is not." Anakin faced Yoda. "Fallen to the Dark Side he has." Anakin shook his head in disbelief and fell back down on the cushion.

"No… he wouldn't…" Master Windu lowered his head before sitting next to Anakin.

"Anakin, we don't know what Sidious told Obi-Wan to make him react the way he did. We are going to do everything we can to bring him back. Trust us on this." Anakin could do nothing more but agree with the two Jedi Masters.

* * *

"It was a good thing we left when we did, my new apprentice. If the Jedi would have found us, our agreement would have went up in flames." Sidious looked out the ship's window, watching the stars zooming by.

"They must know now about me."

"Surely Master Yoda has sensed something. They will try to lure you back, you are a terrible lost to them." The Sith looked towards his apprentice. "They need your powers." He walked towards him. "We won't be able to start working on our deal with the Jedi looking everywhere for us. I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what master?"

"I'm afraid we will need to… eliminate those who get in our way."

"I will take care of them, master."

"Good, Lord Vader. Now here, a little gift." Sidious watched the eyes of his new apprentice glow in oranges and reds as he ignited a Sith-red Lightsaber.

"Thank you master." Vader bowed.

* * *

**_Oohh... what else could I do to twist this story up... hmmm... I'm evil hehe! Thanks for the reviews and especially to "iloveobiwanmore" thanks 4 ur reviews ur so sweet!_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Only Way

**CHAPTER 12  
_The only way…_**

The Jedi had lost a few of their own when they attacked both Bespin and Kessel. Many Clones were killed along many other soldiers. Massif armies of droids protected both hideouts. Obi-Wan could not be sensed anywhere in the galaxy. Anakin sat alone in the commons, meditating and trying to calm his tortured mind and heart. The bond was still there but he couldn't tell where exactly his former master was. Every time he tried to speak with Obi-Wan he wouldn't get a response, but he could sense a brief flicker of pain from him. Nothing made sense anymore. The door opened and Padmé walked in the living room.

"How are you doing?" She gently asked while sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm not quite sure how I should feel, Padmé." He lowered his head. "How can I believe what Masters Yoda and Windu have told me?"

"Maybe…"

"No!" Anakin stood suddenly. "Obi-Wan hated and despised the Sith! They killed Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan swore to never let the Dark Side cloud his judgement again!" Then there was silence. Anakin looked out the window, watching the night traffic dance in the Coruscant sky.

"Lets be rational, Ani." Padmé stood up also and walked over to the Jedi. "There has to be reason."

"Then what is it?" Anakin sighed.

"Maybe Palpatine offered him something." This answer made him scoff.

"Obi-Wan doesn't care for material things. He's a Jedi."

"Not anything material, but maybe they had a deal of some sort. Maybe he thought by falling to the Dark Side that Palpatine would free you?" Padmé sought for Anakin's eyes. "Maybe he tried to save you…" Anakin turned to look at her.

"He wouldn't do that."

"Think Anakin. What is the one thing Obi-Wan would sacrifice everything for? The one thing that could make him go behind the Counsel's back?" Anakin slumped down on the couch, resting against it. Padmé followed and stared right into his eyes, making sure he looked back at her. "Ani… he would do anything for you."

* * *

"Sidious, what is our next move?" Grievous sat at the long conference table next to his Lord. "Are we still going to go forth with the invasion of the Temple?" 

"The small army of battle droids was the perfect diversion to get to Skywalker and lure his former master on our side. But now that Skywalker has escaped, we must concentrate on that for the moment. He is the only person who will be able to pull Vader back into the light of the Force". Sidious sneered. "Is the order ready?"

"Over 200,000 units are ready to attack Coruscant when we will tell them to." Grievous coughed and wheezed. "The Jedi will never expect this massif droid army to attack theirs." Suddenly the door slid open and Darth Vader slowly walked in, bowing at both Grievous and Sidious.

"I have checked on our troops, master. They are ready for any attack from the Republic." Vader pulled down the hood of his robe down. The once brown Jedi robe had been replaced with a black one. His Jedi tunic had been replaced also, now eerily resembling Darth Maul's.

"Good my apprentice. The Republic is searching the galaxy frantically along with the Jedi to find us." Sidious grinned. "They are in for a big surprise. Even their army of Wookies are no match for our Storm Troopers." Sidious turned towards General Grievous. "General, I want you to check on our allies on the Mustafar System. Make sure their army is ready and tell them to make their way here." Grievous bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Sidious." He exited the conference room, leaving the Sith alone with his new apprentice.

"Is there anything I can do for you, master?" Sidious turned towards Vader.

"Not for the moment."

"Are we going to attack the Temple?" Sidious walked closer to him.

"I think it would be best. But don't worry, I will make sure Skywalker is pushed away from the battle so he won't be harmed. Trust me."

"I will trust you when you help me save Anakin. That is the only reason I am agreeing to be trained by you. My loyalty will always be with the Jedi." This admission from his apprentice didn't surprise the Sith. It was expected actually. It would take time to poison his mind against his Jedi family.

"And I understand. You have been raised to despise the Sith and I won't try to turn you against them. I must warn you that with me you will find out all about the hidden agenda of the Republic. It will shatter your faith in the Jedi."

"I won't believe you until I see it with my own eyes." Vader pulled back his hood over his head, the shadows hiding his face partially. "I agreed to stop all those who get in your way, but I won't kill any Jedi." Silently, the former Jedi Knight walked out of the room.

* * *

Luminara Unduli walked the Temple halls. The Mirilian was troubled about this sudden fall of her good friend Obi-Wan. She and her Padawan had survived the deadly battle on Geonosis, unlike many of their counter parts. As the treaded silently, she came across a figure leaning against a window railing, looking out at the night sky. Immediately she thought about leaving this person alone with his thoughts but the man turned around and saw her. 

"Master Luminara." Anakin smiled softly, bowing to her.

"I didn't want to disturb you in your thoughts, Master Anakin."

"Oh it's alright…" Luminara approached the younger Knight and stood beside him, also leaning against the railing. "Do you believe what the Counsel said about Master Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is a good friend and I've known him all my life." Her eyes turned away from those of Anakin. "He is a very wise man, Anakin. I'm sure there is much more to this then we know."

"Chancellor Naberrie and I seem to think that…" Luminara waited for Anakin to continue.

"Think what?" He breathed in.

"We think that he may have bargained for my life." Master Unduli looked back at the man she was standing next to. "What do you think?"

"I was actually thinking about it earlier. I know for sure that Obi-Wan would sacrifice everything to keep you safe."

"So you're saying…"

"I think you are right." Anakin smiled but vaguely. He was glad Luminara had great faith in Obi-Wan, but knowing he was the cause for his spiral down into darkness showered him with guilt. Luminara must have caught on to his thoughts; she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We both know you would have done the same for him… and he knows that too." With a soft smile, she walked away.

Anakin stayed there long after Luminara had left him. Again he tried to pull his thoughts away from the days events, but they kept ripping through his mind. That's when he decided to try and contact Obi-Wan one last time through their bond.

_"Obi-Wan… please answer me…"_ Eyes closed, Anakin let his mind drift into the galaxy, searching for his old master. "Master… where are you? Tell me you're safe…"

_"I'm safe, Anakin…"_ Anakin almost fell back when he heard the soft voice of his mentor speak in his mind.

_"Master! Where are you? What's going on? The Counsel says…"_

_"Trust me… It's the only way…"_ A brief shot of anguish could be sensed, not only from the sound of Obi-Wan's voice but also through the bond they had created.

_"The only way to what? What's wrong?"_ Silence lingered for a moment before Obi-Wan spoke again.

_"I… I can't tell you…"_ Anakin didn't realise there were tears falling down his cheeks.

_"Master if falling to the Dark Side has something to do about me then…"_

_"I said I couldn't tell you… all I can say is that I am safe…"_ And then there was nothing. He tried calling for Obi-Wan again but with no success. Heavily, Anakin leaned against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. The young Knight buried his face in his hands and cried.

* * *

In the Outer-Rim, another man cried while leaning against a wall. Fighting to stay in the light no matter how dark life appeared. He was hurting the boy he considered his own and could easily sense the sorrow around the young Skywalker. He knew Anakin was crying and it made more tears fall down his blue ones. One hand was brought up to his face, pressing against his temples while the other tightly gripped the new Lightsaber in his belt. He felt like lashing out on Sidious, kill the last living Sith while he slept but he knew he couldn't. Sidious knew how to save Anakin from death and he needed to know. He resisted the urge to slaughter his dark lord and his grip loosened. Lifting his eyes to the sky, he spoke out loud. 

"I'm sorry Anakin… I need to do this."

**_

* * *

Sorry it took a while before I posted this but I was in the middle of moving! Hope you liked it! Shoutout to iloveobiwanmore! Thanks for your inspiration! Read her fics.. they rock!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Hope

**CHAPTER 13**

Anakin marched to the Counsel the next morning. When he burst open the doors, the masters turned their heads towards the disturbed Knight.

"Commander Skywalker, why are you barging in here without being summoned?" Mace Windu asked impatiently.

"Master Kenobi has not fallen to the Dark Side." Yoda sighed and shook his head while the other masters looked at each other.

"You must accept this, Anakin." Ki-Adi-Mundi said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"I've spoken to him." Anakin saw how his last words struck a chord with the reunited Counsel.

"You've spoken to him? When?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Last night, Master. I tried contacting him through the Force and he answered." Master Yarael Poof was the next to speak.

"And what exactly did he say?"

"To trust him and that it was the only way."

"The only way to what?" Mace looked into Anakin's eyes, still not trusting the young Jedi.

"I don't know but I do trust him, Master. I could sense how distraught he was. I have a feeling he's joined the Dark Side to…" Anakin looked away briefly from the Counsel.

"Finish your sentence…" Master Windu pushed.

"To save me." The Masters all gave an intrigued look of curiosity. "I think Master Obi-Wan is trying to stop something from happening, and I have a feeling it has something to do with me."

"You cannot trust a Sith, Anakin. Remember Obi-Wan has chosen to become one of them, this has nothing to do with…"

"But it has." Yoda cut off Master Windu in mid speech. All eyes turned towards the Head Master. "Everything to do with you, Obi-Wan's choice has."

"How…" Anakin wondered.

"Known Obi-Wan his whole life I have. Raised him, trained him into the Jedi he is. He cares deeply for you. Sacrifice everything for your safety without a doubt, I believe he would." Those words tore at Anakin. He knew their bond was one of the strongest bonds between Master and Padawan to ever exist. He knew Obi-Wan cared and so did he… but to what price?

"Master Yoda we need to find him. He's one of us, he's family… and he needs our help."

"Do you know where he is?" Master Piell questioned Anakin.

"I do."

* * *

Vader slowly stalked the dark streets of Mos Eisley. He was told the person he was looking for was here, the person he was meant to contact would be waiting for him. He had heard a strangely familiar voice while he slept and needed to investigate. His black robe hid his face in shadows, even his bright Sith eyes were dark, but you could see flickers of blue dance in their depths. He arrived to the location and saw a man in a Jedi tunic. Quickly afraid it was a trap, he turned to leave. But the familiar voice spoke again in a language he had learned over the years. 

"_Ak'chelk Obi-Wan."_ The Sith turned to look at the person waiting for him. Kit Fisto pulled down his hood. "I didn't think you would come here."

"I have nothing to say to a Jedi." Darth Vader started walking away.

"Spoken like a true Sith, Obi-Wan… almost convincing." Kit kept his black, unblinking eyes on the man before him.

"How did you contact me? Your powers aren't that advanced to contact someone so far away." The Nautolan smirked.

"Obi-Wan, you forget we grew up together. Our friendship is our bond. You were afraid Anakin and the Counsel would sense your location and blocked them out, but you forgot all about Aayla and me." Then, walking out of the shadows, the beautiful Twi'lek appeared.

"What is this, an ambush? A way to haul me back to Coruscant?"

"We know you haven't fallen to the Dark Side like the Counsel claims… like you claim." Aayla walked closer and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, knowing just how much she risked in doing so. "We know you, Obi-Wan. We know you're hiding something."

"The name isn't Obi-Wan anymore. I'm a Sith now." He shrugged her hand off and backed away a few steps, holding onto his saber.

"Obi-Wan… we won't go to the Counsel. But please tell us what's going on." Silence fell, Sith eyes starting to fade out slowly.

"It's about Anakin, isn't it?" Kit asked. Obi-Wan looked directly into those dark Nautolan eyes. Tears prickled his eyes but he pushed them away quickly. But not quickly enough to go unnoticed. "Look, no one knows we're here not even Anakin. You can trust us, I promise." Tears filled Obi-Wan's eyes again, this time Aayla walked closer, so close they could press their foreheads together. She took his hand in hers and placed a hand on his cheek.

"We have faith in you, Obi-Wan." His hand tightened against hers and his head slowly fell to her shoulder. Aayla wrapped her arms around him and let his tears soak into her robe. Kit stood next to them, sighing deeply as he saw Obi-Wan drop the Sith Lightsaber to the ground. He remembered back to when they were young Padawans. The way they would play tricks on Master Yoda and when they would explore the Temple at night. The three of them had forged an undying friendship.

* * *

Anakin had briefly sensed Obi-Wan's location when he had spoken to him and had a strange feeling he would be on Kessel. Maybe he was no longer there, but a dark presence hovered around the planet 

"_Sidious…"_ Anakin whispered to himself as he piloted the Starfighter. "R2, set the controls to land. Follow the group leader." Many other ships had made their way to the Outer-Rim, ships filed with Clones and Jedi.

As the ships made their way closer to the hidden Sith base, Sidious smiled to himself.

"That's it, Jedi. You're falling right into my trap…"

* * *

**_When Kit speaks in Obi-Wan's mind... it isn't an actually word okay. I made that up. He says "Hello Obi-Wan" well.. to me he doesn. lol! Hope you,ve enjoyed this chapter. This story is nearing the end!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Light

**CHAPTER 14  
**

The Jedi landed on Kessel, only a few meters away from the hidden base. Placing his oxygen mask, Anakin exited the ship, followed closely by a curious Artoo. The orange-red, lumpy mass wasn't the most greeting planet the Jedi had ever walked on. Anakin wouldn't even consider it as a planet. Hardly any air and rocky. Nothing could survive here.

"Stay with the ship, Artoo. This place is much to dangerous for you." The droid beeped sadly and turned back around. More Starfighters started landing and Republic Gunships, navigated by Clones, slowly hovered above, inspecting the area. Luminara settled her ship down and ran towards Anakin. Her Padawan, Barriss Offee, landed a little further away.

"I sense a very strong disturbance in the Force."

"I sense it too, Master Unduli." Padawan Offee walked up to the two Knights.

"The base isn't very far from here. It's just over that cliff." She pointed north. "This is your battalion, Commander… your orders."

"Let's wait for General Windu before planing any attacks." Barriss bowed and ran back to her ship. Anakin sighed as he felt a warm wind pass by. "He isn't here, Luminara. I can't sense him at all."

"It doesn't matter. We know for sure that a Dark presence is here and thanks to you, we are able to intercept it." Anakin stared out into the horizon, not responding to Luminara. "I'm sure he's fine." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" The Mirialan smiled.

"I have a feeling he's in good hands." Not letting Anakin ask anything more, she followed her Padawan.

* * *

"And you believed him?" Aayla looked surprised at the Jedi General sitting next to her.

"Sith have been rumoured to stop people from dying. I only joined him to learn that power." Obi-Wan kept his head down, ashamed of what he had done.

"We understand you want to save Anakin, but why join the Sith? You could have just told Master Yoda about your visions, he could have helped you." Silence fell amongst the three Jedi sitting in the Mos Eisley cantina. They sat in the shadows, not wanting to attract attention their way. "We'll deal with that later. Our troops are landing on Kessel and we need to join them." Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Kessel? Why"

"Commander Skywalker sensed your presence there and so did Master Yoda. The Dark Side was so present there that they sent the entire Order and even the entire Clone Army." Obi-Wan stood.

"It's a trap! We have to warn them now!" He stormed out of the bar. Kit and Aayla ran after him and finally caught up before he jumped into the speeder.

"Wait! Tell us what's going on!" Aayla grabbed Obi-Wan's arm.

"My Mast… Sidious has a grand army ready to attack the Jedi if they find out about their location. I've inspected the army myself. It's a massif droid army he calls 'Storm Troopers'. They are more powerful then any other!" Aayla gasped, placing a hand on her mouth and looking at Kit.

"Come on, let's get to the ship!" Kit said. Soon, they made their way to the asteroid planet.

* * *

Mace Windu was ready to attack the Sith base. The troops were aligned, waiting for orders. Anakin stood before his battalion alongside Luminara. Everyone was on edge, but no one suspected the danger waiting for them inside the base. Master Yoda was standing next to Commander Cody, looking at his Jedi.

"General Fisto isn't here yet, Master. Nor is General Secura." Yoda sighed.

"Wait for them we will. Helpful in battle, if more Jedi we are." Yoda closed his eyes, trying to sense the wandering Jedi Knights. A presence started lingering in his mind, a presence he was glad to sense. "Joining us, General Kenobi will." Commander Cody looked down at the small master.

"General Kenobi?"

"Returned to the Light he has." Anakin had overheard Master Yoda talk. Immediately he kneeled to Yoda's height and asked.

"Master Obi-Wan is coming here? Is he alright?" Yoda smiled.

"Found him, his friends did. Safe he is now." Anakin exhaled. He was startled by a voice; faint but present.

"_Anakin…"_

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said out loud. Yoda turned to him, watching the young Jedi stand up._ "Master… where are you?"_

"_Anakin… don't…"_ But their communication stopped. Everything was clouded, so much that Anakin couldn't hear Obi-Wan's voice.

"I can't hear him, Master Yoda."

"Hmmm… the Dark Side clouds everything…" Before Anakin could tell Yoda what he had heard, an annoying whistling sound started and was becoming louder.

"What the…" Anakin didn't have time to say anything more. Suddenly, a Republic Gunship exploded, sending debris flying everywhere, striking bystanders. After the explosion faded, laser blasters were being fired from every direction, taking down Clones and Jedi quickly. Anakin grabbed the Com-Link. "Commander Luminara, do you copy? Luminara!" The firing stopped. Anakin, who had kneeled down, slowly stood and looked around. When the dust settled, he saw that the damages weren't as bad as expected. Very few soldiers had been hit, considering the intensity of the attack. Amongst the smoke, Anakin saw Barriss Offee walk towards him, holding her left arm. She had been shot and blood started dripping between her fingers. "Padawan Offee, where is Master Luminara?" She didn't answer. She lowered her head and extended her hand towards Anakin. It was Luminara's Lightsaber.

"In more danger then expected, we are." Master Yoda dusted himself off.

* * *

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said. They had entered orbit around Kessel. "Try the communications again."

"Red leader, come in Red leader."

"We read you, this is Commander Skywalker." Obi-Wan took the Com-Link from Kit's hands.

"Anakin it's me, are you alright?"

"Obi-Wan! Master I'm so glad you're alright I…"

"Anakin you need to listen carefully. Whatever you do, do not attack the base. I repeat, do not attack the base!"

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"No time to explain. We'll be landing soon, so in the meantime, get all the troops out of there."

"Alright General." Obi-Wan was about to turn off the communicator when he heard Anakin's voice again. "Oh and General…"

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back." Obi-Wan felt tears sting his eyes.

"It's good to be back." He paused. "Anakin…"

"What is it, master?" Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"We'll talk about that later, Obi-Wan. Right now I'm just glad you're safe." The ship was now in view and was starting the landing cycle.

* * *

**_We are closing in to the last chapter! OOOOOHHHH! I can't wait to read the reviews!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**CHAPTER 15  
**

When the ship landed, Anakin stood still, controlling the urge to run to his master. But as soon as Obi-Wan walked out and saw the boy he raised, he immediately pulled him into a hug. Anakin almost didn't recognise him. The brown Jedi robe had been replaced with a black one. The Jedi tunic had also changed; it was now black also, to match the robe. He didn't concentrate any more on the matter, because those warm blue eyes were still the same. Obi-Wan felt home at last, with his brother, his son. His head was resting on Anakin's shoulder and he cried. Anakin smiled, knowing that finally things were finally at their place, even with the war.

"Master… it's okay now. Everything is going to be okay." Obi-Wan raised his head to look into the eyes of his Padawan.

"Can you ever forgive me, Anakin?"

"I already have, master." Master Yoda approached silently, looking up at his former Youngling. Obi-Wan kneeled before him, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Master Yoda I've betrayed you… I've failed you." Yoda placed a hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Rise, young one. Forgiven you are." Obi-Wan lifted his head, smiling.

"Thank you, master." He stood, then glanced at the Lightsaber in his belt.

"I thought you might want this instead." Kit handed over another Lightsaber. "I think you'll enjoy the colour of this one much more." Obi-Wan took it and ignited the weapon. It's bright blue light shined with a low humming noise. He placed the saber in his belt and pulled the hood from his Sith robe over his head.

"I know of Sidious' plans. He has a massif army inside the base and traps everywhere. The only way we can make a surprise attack is if I enter the base and call off the troops. They are under my command."

"What if they figure out something's off?"

"They're droids, they can't think. I can call them off long enough so you can all enter the base. After that, things should play out in our favour. I'll disactivate the various traps so you can make it inside with no problem.

"You're forgetting about Sidious. He'll know you've came back to the Light and he'll…" He stopped Aayla's words, pressing a finger on her lips.

"I'll deal with him. He has caused so much pain… it's time for this to end now." Without approval from Master Yoda, Obi-Wan walked towards the base. All the soldiers stood silently, watching the maverick Jedi sacrifice it all. The Padawans strived to be him; their masters had great respect for him. Yoda watched Obi-Wan and realised just how much this man was the ultimate Jedi; the Head Master had found his successor. The one to trained the next generation of Younglings, the one who would lead the Counsel and protect the Republic. Even after falling to the Dark Side, this man had pledged all loyalty to the Order; that loyalty would never falter.

"Master Yoda, you can't let him go alone!" Anakin pressed.

"Follow his own path, he must." Those were the only words Yoda spoke. And so they waited. Waited for a signal from Obi-Wan's life force saying everything was clear.

* * *

Inside the base, disactivating the traps and guns was easy, but convincing the Storm Troopers would be a much different matter. He may not be able to convince them the Jedi were allies, but he could hold them off until they made their way inside.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A dark-grey droid spoke. Obi-Wan looked directly at the droid, Sith eyes burning within his own. "General Vader… forgive us. We didn't know you were going to come this way." The droid bowed and the others behind him followed the example.

"Plans have changed, Commander. The Jedi must be let inside the base."

"But general… if they enter the base…" Cerulean sparks started flying from the Storm Trooper but only for a moment.

"You dare question the orders?" Obi-Wan had unleashed a small voltage of Force Lightning on the droid.

"No general."

"Then let the Jedi enter the base. Don't attack them in any way." He walked passed the frightened droid but whispered evilly before leaving. "Next time you disobey orders Commander, I won't be so forgiving." As Obi-Wan left the droids behind, he sent a small pulse in the Force, notifying the soldiers outside that everything was clear. He didn't go meant them at the entrance; instead he headed further down, following the Dark Side… towards Sidious.

Outside, Mace Windu sensed Obi-Wan and gave the order to advance. The soldiers slowly made their way inside the Sith base. No laser blaster were fired, no bombs went off. And especially; no Storm Troopers attacked.

* * *

"Ah, my apprentice has returned. Where did you run off to, Vader?" Sidious demanded as he watched Vader bow before him.

"I had sensed a disturbance in the Force. I decided to go investigate, master." Obi-Wan held back a shudder from hearing call this Sith his master.

"And what did you find out?"

"It was only a Jedi trying to contact me." Sidious sat down in the black leather chair.

"Did you dispose of him?" He asked.

"I remember telling you I would not kill Jedi. I stand by those words." Obi-Wan kept his eyes locked onto Sidious, watching every move.

"Soon your loyalty for the Jedi will fail. That is, once you've found out the truth." Hoping to see a small reaction from Obi-Wan Sidious watched carefully the eyes of his apprentice. But nothing happened.

"I don't think so…" That is when Sidious saw it, a flicker of blue in the Sith eyes of Darth Vader. The realisation hit Sidious and he stood, sending Force Lightning towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi was much quicker and blocked it with his Lightsaber. Anger twisted the face of the Sith when he saw the colour of the weapon.

"You fool! I could have helped you save your Padawan." Sidious sneered. "Very well… I see that you've chosen your side." Obi-Wan's composure never faltered and he took in a few breaths.

"It was never a choice. The Jedi Order is my family." The man once known as Palpatine stared deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Then so be it!" The Jedi Knight saw the flames in his eyes burn brighter and he backed away slowly. "If you won't join me, you will die." Before Obi-Wan could react, he was sent crashing against the wall, hard. Semi-conscious, he called for his Lightsaber that had fallen a few feet away. Before it reached his hand, it was sent in another direction, much further then before. Obi-Wan saw a blood-red light hum dangerously near his head. Draining all of his strength, he called upon the Force threw his arm forward. But the Force push was blocked and lighting came quickly towards the Jedi. Throwing him against he wall again, Sidious laughed as he saw Obi-Wan slump to the floor.

* * *

**_OMG! what will happen? I know and you don't lol! Thanks for the reviews!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge of the Jedi

**CHAPTER 16**

Anakin ran towards the disturbance he had sensed. He knew Obi-Wan was in danger and was going to do anything to help. Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti saw the young Jedi leave the group and decided to follow.

"_Revt'skat siaro!"_ Kit called out. Anakin stopped and waited for the two Knights.

"We need to hurry!" He said.

"What is it?" Master Ti asked.

"Master Obi-Wan is in danger, we need to help!" Kit agreed with Anakin but knew Obi-Wan had chosen to face Sidious alone. But thinking back to his days as a Padawan, alongside Obi-Wan, Kit decided to help. Shaak Ti didn't agree as much but didn't want to let them face a Sith alone. Together, they made their way towards the conference room.

* * *

"Now, Obi-Wan… you will die." Sidious glared at the unmoving body of his former apprentice. Just as he was about to drive his Lightsaber into the Jedi's chest, Obi-Wan's eyes shot open and he was thrown by the Force. Obi-Wan quickly stood and tried yet again for his saber. But the Sith proved to be much quicker and started using the Force choke on Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, desperately gasping for air. Lightsaber in hand, Darth Sidious approached. "You honestly thought I would help you? I fooled the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi, made him fall to the Dark Side. Even if it was brief, I made you doubt everything you believed in." The surroundings were started to fade into a hazy grey, slowly spinning into darkness. Obi-Wan tried to use the Force push but he was too weak; his life was slipping away. 

"Sidious!" Anakin barged into the room, Kit and Shaak by his side, their Lightsabers glowing. Seeing this new threat, Sidious threw Obi-Wan against a pillar, giving him a now much better grip on his own Lightsaber. Anakin watched Obi-Wan hit the pillar and fall to the marble floor. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but knew he was hanging on to dear life.

"You are too late to save him, Skywalker!"

"You will pay for your crimes! You are under arrest for conspiracy against the Jedi Order and the Republic!" Kit said in a strong confident voice. The Jedi charged together on Sidious, three against one. Weapons clashing, their loud humming resounding in the whole room. The re Lightsaber passed so close to Anakin's head, but thankfully Shaak Ti blocked it. Though she managed to block all the attacks her way, Master Ti was soon thrown out of battle by Sidious. She landed a few meters away, her head banging against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"You are not powerful enough to stop me, Jedi!" He bellowed, sending chills down Anakin's back. With a well-placed saber strike, Sidious wounded Kit Fisto. The Nautolan fell to the floor, breathing hard. The weapon had gone through his shoulder, making it impossible to continue the fight.

Anakin was now alone to fight the Sith. And powerful the Sith was, much too powerful for the young Knight. He blocked the best he could but soon his defences were weakening. As the blade came down full force on his right arm, Anakin knew this was one battle he couldn't win. He was pushed away, sliding on the floor. Sweat broke out on his brow and he tried his best to stay awake. Half of his arm was gone and the realisation of it struck fear in Anakin. Sidious took his time to approach Skywalker, knowing he could no longer defend himself. Kit tried to help, but his injury kept him pinned to the ground. Sensing death, Anakin closed his eyes, ready to accept his faith.

Sidious grinned; he was finally going to be rid of the famous 'Chosen One' and rule the galaxy. But his confidence had distracted him on one matter… someone had awoken. A cerulean fury hit Sidious and the Sith cried out in pain. Anakin opened his eyes to find his enemy being killed by a power only Sith could possess. He feared Force Lightning from the day he had been attacked by Count Dooku. Suddenly, Sidious has sent crashing against the centre table and Anakin saw who had saved his life.

"M-master…" He mumbled out. Obi-Wan ran towards Anakin.

"Don't move, Ani. We'll get you to Healers." He kneeled next to the young man. He saw the surprised look on his face. "I had to react quick, Anakin. It was the only way I knew to stop Sidious."

"It's okay, Master. Now you owe me eight." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Seven. Remember that nest of Gundarks?" Anakin tried to sit up.

"Keep on dreaming, Obi-Wan." The two Jedi Knights stood, one leaning against the other for support. Shaak Ti had woken up also and was helping Kit Fisto when an explosion vibrated the room.

"What was that?" Anakin asked, half dazed.

"The Storm Troopers. They must be attacking our troops." Obi-Wan looked over to where Sidious laid. "The Sith are no more."

"Are you sure?" They all looked towards the unmoving body of Darth Sidious.

"Yes… I can feel it…" And so ended the rein of the Sith. Thought to be extinct for more then a millennium, it was now truly over. A great feeling of peace enveloped the four Jedi. Complete balance had been restored.

"Wait… I sense something." Shaak Ti ignited her saber, soon imitated by Obi-Wan. They were making their way towards where the battle had begun when a cough resounded in the hallway, echoing loudly against the walls. The Jedi turned to see a hideous droid walking their way.

"Going somewhere, traitor?" He wheezed.

"Grievous…" Obi-Wan hissed. Slowly, he settled down Anakin and Shaak Ti did the same with Kit.

"I knew Darth Sidious never should have trusted you, Vader." The hopeless excuse of a human coughed again. "Finally I will be able to add the Lightsaber of the famous General Kenobi to my collection."

"I don't think so." The blue Lightsaber swirled in the Jedi's hand. Just before Obi-Wan could launch an attack, Mace Windu arrived. "Master Windu."

"I will deal with this, General Kenobi. Bring the wounded to the Healers on the ship."

"But I…"

"That's an order, Obi-Wan!" Mace stared hard at Obi-Wan, still not trusting the Knight who had fallen so quickly to the Dark Side.

"Yes, master…" Obi-Wan bowed and guided the other three Jedi towards the ship. Mace turned towards Grievous, his Lightsaber glowing in a bright purple light.

* * *

**_I got a super boost of inspiration by watching Velvet Goldmine... Ewan does that to me! lol! I gotta watch Trainspotting now... head its realy good! Thanks 4 the reviews I love you al so much!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Faded Hope

**CHAPTER 17  
**

Anakin had been brought inside one of the ships where Healers waited to help the wounded. A temporarily mechanical arm had been placed. The physical pain was gone, but emotionally was a bigger struggle. Obi-Wan waited by his side even during the operation and Anakin woke up to see his master meditating, calm and serene within the Force. As soon as Anakin was able to stand up, they left for the base where a war was raging underground. Now ready to face the Storm Troopers, Anakin found that his new arm was very flexible and easy to control. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel guilty for what had happened. Loosing a limb in battle is one of the risks of being a Jedi, but one of the most painful experiences one can live.

"Master… you've been awfully quiet since we the base. Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan hadn't noticed he had drifted away in his mind again, something he always did when he was troubled. Anakin knew that. "If it's about my arm, don't worry about it. I'll be okay, Obi-Wan." The older Jedi smiled. It was uncanny the way Anakin knew him so much, and the way he could see when something was wrong. It wasn't through the Force they could sense this, but by spending so much time together; instinct in other words.

"I know you will, Anakin." Breathing in deep and letting the energy of the Force guide them, the inseparable duo made their way inside.

* * *

"Watch it!" Obi-Wan used the Force to send a piece of shrapnel away from Anakin. Bombs, droids, and other mechanical devices were blowing up everywhere, making it almost impossible to block every piece sent flying their way. At that moment a smaller piece, but very sharp, hit Obi-Wan in his left side. He ducked down, holding onto his wound and pulled out the long, dagger-shaped piece of metal from his side. Blood dripped to his fingers but it wasn't enough to stop the General. 

"Master!" Anakin had made his way to him, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Concentrate on your defence." Anakin nodded and another explosion resounded in the large underground factory.

"Ahhhh!" A hand pressed against his right eye, Anakin was thrown back to the ground.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan pulled away his hand to inspect the wound. A long, deep slash had appeared above and under his eye, but thankfully the eye hadn't been touched. "It's okay, you're eye is okay. Can you get up?" Anakin moaned; a splitting headache started to pulse. Obi-Wan took a small piece of cloth and pressed against the wound. "It's not bleeding much. The piece that hit you was probably very hot, it burned the skin." Anakin stumbled to his feet with the help of Obi-Wan.

"What about you, Master?" Obi-Wan had a hand pressed against his own injury.

"Not as bad as I thought." They didn't have time to worry one another that more Storm Troopers were coming their way. Obi-Wan told the Jedi soldiers to aim for the head; their only weakness. Their firepower was the same as Droidekas, but their shields were ten times more powerful. Anakin watched Obi-Wan from the corner of his eye; he was amazing. Blocking lasers with incredible speed, moving gracefully, almost effortlessly. Anakin could almost see the Force embrace his former teacher. Watching his master fight made him realise just how powerful Obi-Wan truly was.

* * *

"Commander Cody, get Master Windu and go help Shaak Ti's group." The Clone looked over at Obi-Wan. 

"Master Windu hasn't returned yet, General" Shocked, Obi-Wan inhaled.

"What do you mean he hasn't returned? Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he headed deeper inside the base to help you." If Master Windu hadn't returned yet, it was almost certain something terrible had happened. "General!" Obi-Wan turned to where Cody had pointed. A disgusting half-man, half-droid had appeared not far from where they stood.

"I'll take care of him." Obi-Wan and Grievous stared at each other.

"I hope you will be more of a challenge then your Jedi friend." Grievous ignited two Lightsabers; one of them glowed in purple. Obi-Wan's fear had became true; Master Mace Windu was no more. The Jedi ignited his own saber, waiting for General Grievous to make the first move.

Anakin watched from afar his master and Grievous battle. Two Lightsabers against one, though it didn't seem to affect Obi-Wan's fighting in any way. That is, until Grievous' arms slip and now two more Lightsabers were added to the battle. Obi-Wan smirked, completely unimpressed by the droid. Then, one mechanical arm from Grievous cut off, sending a few sparks flying everywhere. The monster backed away, cursing in pain. The battle kept going for what felt like an eternity. Anakin sent off more troops to clear the area; the Jedi had gained power over the Storm Troopers. He kept watching the impressive battle going on; watching his master's defences lower, watching Grievous gain the advantage.

_"He's too powerful…"_ Anakin worried. He sensed a cold fear pulse in his veins. Anakin grabbed his Lightsaber and started heading for the two battling warriors. Obi-Wan was wounded, tired emotionally and physically, there was no way he could withstand this evil any longer. But before Anakin could reach Obi-Wan, he pushed Grievous with the Force and pulled out his Blaster Pistol. Obi-Wan aimed for the chest, breaking through the thick metal and finally shooting at the droids' heart. Anakin stopped in his tracks, watching Grievous catch on fire and die in a heap of flames.

While watching the duel, Anakin hadn't realised a Storm Trooper was crouched at the second floor, riffle in hand, ready to assassinate the young Skywalker. Obi-Wan sensed it though. Quickly he turned around and looked for the sniper.

_"My vision…"_ Horror struck the older Jedi when he saw the riffle pointed at his former Padawan. Obi-Wan pulled out his gun again. "Anakin! Get down!" Anakin reacted immediately and ducked down on the floor, turning towards where Obi-Wan was aiming his Blaster Pistol. The gunman fired twice and Anakin saw a laser being shot from behind him. He saw the droid who tried to kill him fall down, crashing to the first floor beneath him. A cold chill rushed inside Anakin. Turing around he saw Obi-Wan drop his gun, stumble backwards and slump to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**_

* * *

The next chapter is the last people! Maybe I'll make you wait a little befre I post it.. heheh! Thanks 4 all ur reviews!_**


	18. Chapter 18: CONCLUSION The New Master

**CHAPTER 18**

A new master walked the Temple corridors, followed closely by a bubbling young Padawan. The little boy struggled to follow, skipping most of the time.

"Master, you're walking too fast." The master stopped, turned around and waited. He smiled at the little apprentice.

"Alright, I'll walk slower." He gently said. They continued their walk.

"Where are we going, master?"

"To the Temple Gardens, my young Padawan."

"Why?" The Jedi sighed.

"You ask too much questions, Luke. You'll see once we get there." He kept walking; knowing the boy was still struggling to keep up.

"Are we there yet?" The master couldn't help but laugh at the slight tone of annoyance in his Padawan.

* * *

"Here we are, Luke." They stopped in front of a tall plaque; gold in colour and that was firmly attached to a block of marble. "Go ahead, read it." The little boy stood closer, reading the fine inscription. 

"In memory of a great Jedi. Wise, brave and kind, he was considered the Hero without fear and was respected throughout the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker…" Luke's eyes lit up. "Hey! That's my name!" Obi-Wan smiled.

"You're father was my Padawan and a good friend. He risked his life trying to save mine."

"What happened?"

"It was during the battle on Kessel. I had been shot by a sniper droid and Anakin rushed by my side." Obi-Wan sat down at one of the benches. "He helped me get to the Healers, risking so much by doing so." Luke listened, eyes wide, caught up completely in his father's story. "He was killed that day…" Obi-Wan had stopped talking.

"How?" He turned to Luke.

"Bravely, taking a laser blaster for me." They stayed silent for a moment.

"Master Obi-Wan… I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have children."

"Oh, they aren't. But you father loved to bend the rules a little. I knew about your parents' relationship and should have done something to stop it… but I couldn't. I felt that Anakin deserved the happiness he felt when he was with your mother." Luke smiled. His father was a great Jedi.

"I want to be just like him when I grow up." Obi-Wan messed up the boy's hair.

"You already are. Your eyes, your laugh and even the way you hold your Lightsaber. You remind me so much of your father, Luke."

"Do I resemble my mother?"

"Yes. You're headstrong, you have her smile and her kindness." Obi-Wan stood, looking down at the ten-year-old boy. "Come, we should get back to your training. I'll be with you shortly."

"Okay, master." Luke headed back to the training room, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the gardens. He looked at the memorial, bowing his head.

"I miss you old friend…" He felt a breeze, sensing Anakin's life force in the wind. He smiled. "Watch over us, Anakin. We'll see each other again someday."

**THE END**

* * *

**_Ah ha! Thought I was going to kill Obi-Wan huh? Hope it isn't too confusing. But there is a phantom chapter that I didn't write whwre Anakin saves Obi-Wan's life but ges lilled in the process. I suck at writting really sappy so I didn't exacly want to ruin the story. Hope you liked my new randition of New Hope! Thanks 4 the support to everyone expecially... u know who u are! My biggest fan! wink_**


End file.
